Hollywoo Reporter
Hollywoo Reporter is a magazine. It is seen in ''A Quick One, While He's Away'', in Season 6. Physical Appearance Background Season 6 In ''A Quick One, While He's Away'', At the Hollywoo Reporter, Paige Sinclair who is a star reporter announces she is quitting, as she is getting married and feels the newsroom is no place for a domesticated woman. Another reporter, Maximillian Banks, reveals Sarah Lynn's mother Carol Himmelfarb-Richardson keeps calling the publication to get information about the details surrounding her daughter's death. This gets the attention of Paige, who decides to investigate it further. The Editor-In-Chief tells her there is no story, just an open-and-shut case about a pop star who overdosed. Paige replies that the case is all the better for opening and shutting. She then calls her husband-to-be and postpones the wedding to investigate the case. At Elefante, Sarah Lynn's mother Carol is talking to the two reporters Maximillian and Paige about how she doesn't understand why her daughter would start using again. Paige asks if she suspects foul-play. Carol then plays the voice mail on her phone from Sarah Lynn, a month before she died. In the voice mail, Sarah Lynn says she is making amends with someone else. Sarah Lynn in the voicemail then apologizes in a sarcastic tone for being such a disappointment and gives examples of never being good enough for her mother. Carol, not picking up on the sarcasm, calls her daughter an angel and says she just wanted her mother to be happy. The reporters point out Sarah Lynn mentioned a "we" at the beginning of the recording and they question who the other person is. Paige and Maximillian find their way to an AA meeting. Maximillian tells Paige he wants a drink. Paige reminds him to stay focused on their mission, as there was another person with Sarah Lynn who wasn't mentioned in the police report. If Sarah Lynn came to this same location for AA meetings there is a chance someone might have seen her. They then interview people coming out of the building and start making a list of celebrities who have attended the meetings. Finally, a bird man confesses he had seen Sarah Lynn about a month before she died, and it was clear she was using. They ask the man if Sarah Lynn said something. He tells them she didn't but her friend did. They then press the man on who her friend was. He says he can't remember. He then tells them the man told him a story about when he went to New Mexico. He said the story was about a girl and a mother, that the narrator of the story had sex with either the girl or the mother. The bird man tells the reporters he remembers the name of the girl from the story, Penny Carson, and the man telling the story was weirdly proud of it. The man tells the reporters the narrator of the story told the people at the AA meeting they could look her up and that Penny Carson was her real name, and he was confused as to why the person telling the story wanted them to look her up. The reporters arrive in New Mexico. Paige is talking from a phone booth telling her husband to postpone the wedding a little while longer, as their story has led them to New Mexico. She tells him she hasn't sorted out when they'll return. Trivia * It appears to be a parody of the Hollywood Reporter Category:Magazines Category:Locations